I Can't Believe It's Come to This
by Anernerk
Summary: Drew and Bianca are getting married. Adam's returning home. What secrets are revealed this time? Sequel to Shallow. Three or Four Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This one's for Fwfrefre. Thanks for the ideas. This is what I came up with, hope you like it. Please review! Love Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Bianca scans the room looking for people she knows… no one. Most of the people here are Drew's family; she doesn't really have anyone except her mom and her minuscule number of friends.<p>

She sighs heavily and grabs a glass of champagne off the tray on the table.

"Hey beautiful" says a voice from behind her as a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey," She smiles a little.

"So are you enjoying yourself," Drew asks turning her in his arms.

"I guess. I don't really know anyone here though," She says. Drew chuckles lightly.

"Well that's kind of the point Bee, to get to know everyone. I mean they are going to be your family next week," He says. Bianca smiles and plays with the diamond ring on her left hand.

"I know, but I'm not good at talking to people. You know that," She sighs.

"Fitz called. He said he'd be here in a half hour. He wasn't going to show, but I promised to introduce him to one of my cousin," Drew chuckles. "And Owen's getting here in an hour after he picks Anya up from the airport. Plus Adam's coming back today. You guys haven't seen each other since he went away to University. He's changed a lot."

Bianca nods slowly. "So there will be people you know here. Don't worry about it," He says.

A little while later Bianca stands with Drew and his aunt, or his cousin, or something like that… she couldn't remember, when the door opens. In walks a young man with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. He has a girl on his arm, a petite, dirty blonde with hazel eyes wearing a beautiful smile.

"Adam," Drew says grabbing his brother into a big hug.

"Hey Drew," Adam chuckles, his voice a lot deeper than it used to be. Bianca couldn't help but stare, months of testosterone shots, chest surgery, and whatever else he had done, did wonders on him.

"Hey Bianca," Adam says, directing his attention to her. She smiles.

"Hey Adam," She says. He hugs her. "Guys this is my girlfriend Megan. Babe this is my brother Drew and his fiancée Bianca," Adam introduces.

Megan shakes Drew's hand the Bianca's. "Adam's told me a lot about the both of you. Congratulations," Megan says with a smile.

"Thanks," Drew says pulling Bianca close to him. She smiles, but her gaze never leaves Adam's and she can see a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Adam," Audra says walking up to the group.

"Hey mom,' He says giving her a hug.

"Mom this is Megan," He introduces.

"Megan of course, hi sweetheart. Adam's told me so much about you," Audra smiles pulling her into a hug.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Torres," Megan smiles pulling away.

"Please call me Audra. Come with me, I'll introduce you to some of the family," Audra says pulling her away.

"I'll come rescue you in a few," Adam says and Megan nods.

"Well she warmed up to her pretty quick," Bianca says with a little scoff. Drew rubs her arm.

"Well Bee you weren't exactly on mom's good side when she first met you," He says. Bianca shoots him a look and he puts his hands in the air.

"Hey look it's my cousin Krystle. I'm going to go tell her about Fitz. Maybe she'll be interested," Drew says walking away.

"So mom's giving you a hard time," Adam asks. Bianca turns to him and smiles.

"What," He asks.

"Nothing, it's just I'm not used to seeing you…like this," She says motioning to his figure with her hand.

Adam chuckles lightly. "Yeah I guess it takes some getting used to."

There's a small silence as the two look at each other.

"Your mom's never really been fond of me. After what I put you through and all the gang violence with Drew and then you getting shot, you know…she's just never gotten over it," Bianca says.

"Yeah I know, she can hold a grudge," Adam says.

"So what have you been up to," Adam asks.

"You know the usual wedding. Flowers, dresses, showers," Bianca says taking a sip of her champagne.

"Adam," Kendell says walking up to the two.

"Hey Kendell, wow looking at you, you're all grown up," Adam says hugging his cousin.

"You're only two years older than me," Kendell laughs. Adam shrugs.

"Hi Bianca, congratulations," Kendell smiles.

"Thanks Kendell, it's good to see you," Bianca smiles back.

"So I actually came over here because Aunt Audra wanted you to go get the cake in the downstairs fridge," Kendell says.

"Got it," Adam says and Kendell walks away. "I'll be right back," Adam says.

"I'll go with you. No one will miss me," Bianca says. Adam nods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2. I know it's short and I'm sorry, but it's like 10 o'clock and I'm so tired. haha Plus I typed this during Jersey Shore! Okay anyways let me know what you think by REVIEWING! Love Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Nice cake," Adam says pulling it out of the fridge and placing it on the dryer.<p>

"Yeah, your mom picked it out," Bianca says.

"Let me guess. Mom picked out everything," He smirks.

"Yeah she had a lot of opinions," She says leaning against the washer. Adam looks around the basement and chuckles.

"What," Bianca asks.

"It's just the last time we were here…never mind," Adam says.

Bianca frowns a little. "I know." Silence fills the room.

"So am I good enough now," Adam asks.

Bianca smiles slightly, but lets it fall. "I wish you were."

Adam clenches his fist. "Why? Why am I not good enough Bianca," He asks angrily.

"You don't understand Adam. This time it's not you, it's me," She says softly.

"How is it you," Adam asks still upset. A small tear runs down Bianca's cheek.

"I'm pregnant Adam," She says.

Adam looks at her wide-eyed.

"That's why we're kind of rushing the wedding all of a sudden. We figured we could just tell everyone I got pregnant on the honeymoon. No one would ever know," She says through tears.

Adam looks at the ground.

"We were never going to be together," Adam says softly. "I should have figured, even if I changed myself. It would have never mattered because you would have always picked Drew," He says.

"You deserve better than me Adam. I know that," Bianca says sniffling. "Megan's a sweet girl, and I'm sure she cares about you."

"Megan's just a friend. I only brought her to upset you. I thought I could convince you to cancel the wedding. I thought I could actually get you to choose me for once," Adam says.

"I can't, I wish I could, but it's too late," Bianca sobs.

"It's always too late with you Bee," Adam snaps. He shakes his head.

"You know what, you were right, I do deserve better than you. Congratulations Bianca. I hope your wedding is a fairytale," He says as he grabs the cake and heads back up the stairs.

Bianca stays in the basement until she can compose herself.

"Hey babe," Drew says. Bianca gives him a small fake smile.

"Everything okay," He asks.

"Fine," She says as her eyes set on Adam talking to Audra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uploading two new parts today Yay! Please REVIEW! Love Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><span>Later in the Evening<span>

Bianca sat at the dining room table with her head rested on her hand.

"Everything okay," Audra asks leaning over her.

"Just a little tired," Bianca says lifting her head. "

Maybe it's the champagne you drank. You know you really shouldn't be drinking in your position," She says crossing her arms comfortably.

"What do you mean," Bianca asks looking up at her.

"Adam told me you're pregnant," Audra says.

Bianca's eyes widen and she stands up quickly. "I uh… Uhm," She starts.

Audra holds up a hand to silence her. "Does Drew know," She asks.

"Of course he knows," Bianca says.

"Is this why you two wanted to push up the wedding so much," She asks.

Bianca sighs and nods. "We didn't want to hurt anyone. We were so careful. It just happened. We figured we could say I got pregnant on the honeymoon, so no one would know," She says playing with her hand.

Audra nods. "I'm not going to hide the fact that I'm disappointed in you both," She states.

"I know," Bianca says softly.

"Where's Drew," Audra asks.

"He's in the kitchen with Krystle and Fitz," Bianca sighs. "Please don't tell anyone else."

Audra nods and walks off into the kitchen. Bianca turns around to see Owen and Anya talking quietly near the front door.

"Thank god," She whispers to herself. She walks up to them and throws her arms around Owen.

"Good to see you too Bee," Owen chuckles. He then feels the tears on his shirt. He grabs her shoulders to pull her away from him.

"Bee what's wrong," He asks concerned.

"Everything, everything's wrong Owen," She says as tears fall.

"Oh sweetie, maybe you're exaggerating. I'm sure it's just the stress of being a bride," Anya says rubbing her back. Bianca shakes her head.

"No it's so much more than that. You don't understand," She says.

"Hey don't worry; everyone's going to help you out this week. You've got me and Anya, Drew, his parents, Adam," Owen says.

Bianca's head snaps up. "Adam, where is he," She asks. Owen looks at her confused.

"Uhm I think I seen him go outside," He says. Bianca kisses Owen's cheek and hugs Anya tight.

"Thanks for the talk. I feel much better," She says before running off, leaving confused looking Anya and Owen.

Bianca walks into the backyard, where some people are standing next to the pool talking and others are gathered near the outside bar watching Mr. Torres show off his bottle flipping skills.

Bianca looks off in the distance to see Adam up in the old tree house.

She makes her way over and up the ladder. Adam's leaning against the railing with his back to her.

"How could you," Bianca snaps. Adam turns around.

"How could I what," He asks, a small, almost invisible smirk playing on his face.

"Don't act stupid. You know what you did. Why would you tell her? You ruined everything," Bianca says angrily.

"I ruined everything? You ruined everything Bee. After everything you're still marrying _him_," Adam snaps.

"I don't have a choice," She says loudly.

"Everyone has a choice. You always have a choice Bianca. You just keep choosing wrong," He shouts.

"Well maybe I could have had a choice, but you ruined that once you told your mom I was pregnant," Bianca snaps angrily again.

"Stop putting the blame on me. We both knew how this would end. We were just too stupid to realize that we can't always live in a fantasy world. Go back to Drew, Bianca because I'm done with you," Adam snaps as he pushes past her and down the ladder.

Bianca climbs down after him. "Oh you're done with me? You can't just throw me aside like garbage Adam," She shouts.

"What's going on here," Drew asks loudly.

The two had been so caught up in their argument that they hadn't realized their shouting had caused a crowd.

Bianca swallows, scanning the crowd in front of her.

"I'll tell you what's going on her," He says.

"Adam no," Bianca says quickly. Adam looks back at her, realization in his eyes.

"You didn't tell him, did you Bee," He asks looking at her.

"Adam Stop," Bianca warns.

"Why? What's the point anymore? It's not like the truth's not going to come out eventually," Adam says.

He turns his attention back to a confused Drew and a gossiping crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

**You know the drill. Please REVIEW. Love Anernerk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>"Did Bianca ever tell you the truth about her work trips," Adam asks; spite in his voice.<p>

"Adam please, don't do this," Bianca begs, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Bee what's he talking about," Drew asks helpless. Bianca shakes her head.

"Go ahead Bee, tell him. Tell him how all those "work trips" were really excuses to come see me," Adam says.

"I don't understand," Drew says looking from Adam to Bianca.

Adam turns sideways to see both Bianca and Drew.

"It's okay Drew, I know how you feel. She was playing us both," He says.

"That's not true," Bianca says loudly. "Drew I love you. Don't listen to anything he's saying."

"So you were just lying to me then," Adam asks annoyed.

"You told me to stop coming Adam. You're the one who told me to stop visiting you," Bianca shouts.

"You told me you loved me and then you got engaged to my brother," Adam shouts back.

"You what," Drew asks looking at Bianca.

"Drew….I… I'm so sorry," She cries.

"How could you do this to me Bianca," Drew asks angrily. "And you," He turns to Adam. "You're my brother. How could you go behind my back like this? With my fiancé!"

Adam scoffs. "Please Andrew, cut the act. It's not like you cared. You were too busy with Alyssa to even pay attention," He says.

Drew looks at Bianca. "I don't know what he's talking about," He says.

"I do," She says walking closer to him.

"I know all about her. I called her once asking for you. She said you were in the shower," Bianca says tapping her hand on his chest.

Drew swallows. He looks around at the crowd whispering about them.

"What have we done," He says.

"We've made a mess of our lives," Bianca says taking her ring off her finger. She places it in Drew's open palm and kisses his cheek.

"I'm sorry," She whispers. He lifts a thumb and wipes away her tears.

"Me too," He says.

Bianca walks up to Adam and goes to place her hand on his arm.

He shrugs away and she lets her hand fall.

"I wish I could say something to make you forgive me, but I know I can't. For what it's worth, I meant everything I ever said to you," She says.

Adam looks down at her. "Would you have stopped visiting if I didn't tell you too," He whispers.

Bianca shakes her head. "Probably not," She says with a small smile.

She makes her way through the crowd of people who now have the worst impression of her to find Owen.

"What's going on," He asks. Bianca shakes her head.

"I'm done here," She says walking out the front door. Owen and Anya follow her without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was depressing! But guess what it's not over. (: I fooled you didn't I. I'll upload the last part in a few days...gotta let you guys sweat it out a little while.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

8 Months Later

"Why is she so beautiful," Drew asks chuckling. He sits in the corner of the small hospital room, rocking his new daughter in his arms.

"She has your beautiful eyes," Bianca smiles from the hospital bed.

"She's going to have your curly hair. I can already tell," Drew says.

"Adrianna Lynn Torres," Bianca whispers with a smile, leaning her head against the pillow.

"How's Alyssa," She asks looking at Drew.

"She's good. She's upset she's missing this, but her office building in New York is crashing. They had to go do tons of damage control," Drew says.

"Send her a picture, she'll like that," Bianca suggest.

Drew nods. There's a small knock on the door. Bianca and Drew look up to see Adam in the doorway holding a small pink teddy bear.

"What are you doing here," Bianca asks sitting up.

"I called him. I figured he'd want to meet his niece," Drew says standing up and walking over to him.

Adam places the bear in the basinet and takes Adrianna in his arms.

"Adrianna meet your Uncle Adam," Drew smiles putting his hands in his pockets. "Well I'm going to go get a coffee, so you guys can chat," He says leaving the room.

The room is filled with silence for a while and Bianca watches Adam rock Adrianna gently.

"I miss you," Adam says, keeping his eyes on the baby.

"I miss you too," Bianca says. "But things will never be the same Adam. Too much has happened."

"So let's not relive the past. Let's just move forward," He says looking at her. Bianca sighs.

"You really want to be with me after everything I put you through," She asks.

"I may be crazy, but I do," He chuckles walking over to her. Bianca holds on to Adrianna's fingers.

"God what are we going t tell her when she gets older and realizes how messed up her family is," Bianca sighs.

"We'll tell her that everyone loved her so much we all just had to share her," Adam smiles. Bianca looks up and smiles.

"I love you," She says.

"I love you too," Adam says leaning down to kiss her.

Drew smiles watching the scene through the small window.

His phone begins to buzz. He looks at the collar ID which reads "Alyssa".

"Hey babe," He answers.

"Yeah, everything worked out great. I think everyone's going to be just fine," He smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! So since Shallow had such a depressing ending I figured I'd let Bianca and Adam finally have the happy ending they deserve. I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW. Oh and for anyone who reads my story The Troubles We Face, will you please leave reviews of the new chapter I'm putting up soon. I feel that people are loosing interest ): It's going to start getting pretty dramatic! So please stick with me. lol Thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed. You make me smile. Love Anernerk.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**


End file.
